


The Art of Mauling

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Pregnancy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul liked to think she wanted him from the start, but the truth was he wedge his way into her story and somehow got away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Mauling

Maul wasn’t one to beat around the bush as some would say. Never had been great at sneaking around the shadows, out of sight, watching and waiting. Might have been a factor in his decision to take his leave of that life when it had gotten slow, not that he was completely cut away from it. That great lack of moral sense was still attached to him by blood and brain. 

This unsevered link with the guild was why he thought little about cornering that little Breton with the round arse and eyes like emeralds. She returned his heavy hand on her rump with a great slap across his mug, but he’d received more for less in the past. His cheek had stung long into the afternoon, though, something that stirred his blood more than it turned it. 

He wanted to fuck her against the walls of the meadery - in that same spot where he stood day in and day out. Rutt her into the stone wall so hard he’d have to kiss her arse cheeks until the bruises faded.

She’d come around every few weeks. Sometimes he’d catch her outside, clanking around in ill-fitting steel with that ugly she-orc at her heels. Their eyes had met once and he’d seen the distaste in them before she’d continued on faster than before, but there had been no mistaking that little blush on her apple-shaped cheeks. 

He imagined those round cheeks hollowing to suck his cock a second later. 

Months after she’d slapped him for feeling her arse, suggesting things she could do with those limber legs of hers - put them around his waist - he’d heard Maven arguing with Hemming. He heard everything, always did, but Maven was good at not caring if anyone lower than herself heard her speak her deeds. A stupid thing if he knew she didn’t have the power to silence anyone that spoke her words back to anyone else.

Maven was furious. “Don’t touch her, I said. A steel sword does not dirty itself in the bowels of vermin.”

Maul hadn’t known who Maven had been talking about then, but Hemming putting his hands where they didn’t belong was nothing new and he hadn’t thought much about it until Hemming had told him, a week later, that he’d had the great pleasure of bedding down with the legendary Dragonborn herself. Not knowing who the dragon bitch was, he hadn’t cared any. Only later did he find out from Brynjolf that the Dragonborn had made a little stop in the Rataways. Something about an old Blades member - that she was dredging up all of the orders few members, maybe even recruiting others.

That night Maul had dreamt of slaying dragons and kept an eye out for this so-called Dragonborn that next morn, and the days following, especially since Brynjolf had mentioned how glorious she looked.

He spotted the Breton again, alone, outside the stables a month later. Tanned little hands were brushing down a chocolate mare with short, delicate strokes. 

The moon was out, he couldn’t see a single guard, nor the stable master. Was it the early morn hours? He couldn’t remember. Sweet mead swam in his veins and he had hours more until Maven needed him to settled a few debts on the other side of the Hold.

Sweet-arsed little Breton was all alone tonight and he hadn’t had a woman in months. She made his mouth water like the finest salty nut treats, more than the coming night without a single drop of mead. He’d talked his way between a woman’s legs more than once. He could do it again.

“I see we’ve got a drunken lout about to ruin an innocent ladies evening,” she said before he could get a foot into the stable. Her back remained towards him, petting the neck of her mare with affection. He sneered loudly, tossing an empty bottle against the stone wall. It shattered loud enough that he saw her flinch and turn to look over her shoulder.

Those eyes of hers were better than any gem he’d ever pilfered in his younger years. He wanted to steal her away, shove her down in some basement and fuck her until she started sputtering filthy things better fit for a lofty barmaid. Such a sweet pure creature. And he wanted to sully it.

“Don’t say something you’ll regret,” he groused, stepping inside the warmth of the stable, hay crunching under his boots, “There are consequences for getting a man’s blood up. Won’t matter if it’s anger or lust that fuel me.”

Strangely enough, she smiled. “You wish to pursue me, yet I bet you don’t even know my name.”

“I don’t need to know your name. I know you’ve got a sweet arse, and I’d like it in my hands, bracing you on that wall right there so I ca-”

“Stop it!” She hissed. 

By Talos, she was bloody beautiful - furious, embarrassed and maybe a bit aroused. He could only hope she was.

Maul knew no one else had spoken to her like he did. The first time he’d thought his blunt, vulgar tongue had won her over, just up until she’d slapped him. That twinkle in her eyes gave her away and that blush. She wasn’t as innocent at her core as she would lead others to believe.

“It’s Vara, and you’d best remember it if we ever speak again after this. Approach me again and I’ll summon the guard.”

Beautiful, but naive. Or maybe she didn’t know what else to say to him. Either way, she’d have better luck slapping him to death than getting those guards to come when called. She could scream all she wanted while he pounded her into the stone wall, planting bruises on her hips and giving her neck sweet bites like a juicy fruit.

His cock was so hard it hurt.

“You’re almost stupider than you are beautiful.”

The mare whinnied when he got up close, but he put a flat palm on its neck and the creature quieted, much to Vara’s distress. At her betrayed look he only smirked.

“I’m warning you...I don’t want to-”

“But I do.” 

Looking back on it now, he regretted reaching around with one hand to grab at her plush arse. The pain she thrashed upon him with her magick, he should have gotten two handfuls in before she sent him back on his back, many many feet away. 

That following day he was glad to be standing until that coming night. If he’d sat down on his sore arse he might have wept. The pain and the knowledge that Hemming, the bastard, had fucked the Dragonborn and that his sweet Breton was one in the same curled his fists. Knowing she only had to open her mouth to shout him back didn’t make him feel any better either. He’d fantasized about fucking her bloody so many times now that the idea she could be unreachable now was almost physically painful.

There had to be another way to get her wrapped around his cock.

He found her not long after the bruises she’d made had faded, arguing with one of the guards on the side of the path from the meadery to Riften. Her horse reins were in the man's hand, the other on his sword. She looked upset. That ruddy red glow under her cheeks and the white of her teeth barred made his gut clench.

When she saw him approaching her body went stiff and a look of even more helpless rage crossed her features. To her, he must have been the last straw because he watched her fingers curl around a glowing black dagger. 

“You there!” he growled at the guard, watching him turn around sharply and freeze at the sight of him. This one knew the drill. He couldn’t tell which sod he was behind the helmet, but it didn’t matter. They all knew what his presence meant. 

“Maven demands a word with you. Best not keep her waiting while you steal this lassie's mount.”

The guard threw down the reins and sparred Vara only one quick look before bounding down the pathway - pebbles crunching under his steel boots. The sound faded and Maul looked over at the still flustered face of the Dragonborn. Her slim fingers were threading through her horse's mane, wrapping the reins around a small hand. He eyed her as she looked at everything but him.

He didn’t even get a ‘thanks’ before she was walking her horse to the stables, leaving him to walk down to the meadery, alone. The whole way there he felt a pull in his belly - telling him to go back there and demand a word. But he kept walking, and a part of him knew it was the right decision.

She made appearances here and there throughout the week. Sometimes he glanced her way when she came through the gates. He’d nod and sometimes she’d nod back. Other times it was just a quick look through the crowds in the market. He couldn’t understand what her business was, hanging about this bloody city...but he found out soon enough that she was dabbling in the thieves guild from Dirge one night.

“The woman doesn’t know a thing about any of it. Might be one of us, thanks to Brynjolf, but I don’t have to like her.” Dirge didn’t like any of the newer recruits, but he made it clear he didn’t like the Dragonborn the most. Said she was tactless, always getting caught and the amount they had to pay out to the guards didn’t cover what she managed to steal.

“Then why get in with you lot in the first place?” Maul asked, leaning against the dank wall in the Ragged Flagon. The place stank of rot and piss, but it reminded him of the good ol’ days so he didn’t say a word.

Dirge only sneered and shook his head before nodding over to the entrance.

“Why don’t you ask the rat herself? Though I’m sure Brynjolf would be glad to tell you.”

Maul frowned deeply at Dirge until Vara paused at the bar, giving him a strange look out the corner of her eye. He had to admit, he was far too busy staring at the way the guild armor clung to her curves. Much better than the steel she’d been in before. Her hair was even pinned up, a few stray locks curling around the side of her neck.

She looked good enough to eat.

“Evening,” she said, and it took him awhile to realized she was speaking to him. It wasn’t his imagination when he saw a small coy smile on her lips, having obviously caught him staring at her form. It made his mouth crack into a seedy half-grin. When he offered her some mead she nodded, sitting down at one of the stools while Dirge uttered a few choice curses and stumbled off. 

Bastard wouldn’t even serve the sweet little Breton. 

He poured her a mug and she drank from it like she hadn’t had any to drink in days. When a clear, amber trail of mead flowed down her chin he had to press his hard cock into the bar, gripping the wood in his palms. The Ragged Flagon was empty...it’d be easy to grab her by the arms and fling her over the bar, fuck her senseless. He imagined slapping her back on the wood, ripping open that tight armor, unlatching himself and shoving all of his cock inside her. She was so small and he was so big...all the best parts of him were. She’d scream when he breached her…

“Thank you for the drink, but Bryn-”

“Try to make it for the door little Breton, I’ll wager I can catch you before you can make it out safe.”

His was blood was up. Boiling. He’d had nothing but his fist to fuck into and his lusty image of her to get him through these past months. They were down in the Rataway, and it was late. Nearly everyone would be out thieving and swindling...maybe Brynjolf and Mercer were in and Dirge was creeping around somewhere, but only one out of those three would care if he threw her down right here. He could be quick and quiet. 

He could silence her.

For a long time, she didn’t move. The bar was the only thing between them and he was closer to the door than she was. But he could see her calculating her chances. 

She probably thought he was bigger, therefore slower and she smaller. Quicker. Maybe she had some secret shout that could stop time or fling her from one end of the room to the other. She didn’t look all that frightened, but he could see a shine form over her forehead and neck. Maybe not scared, but something was keeping her seated.

Her eyes bore into his and he found his lips quirking up into a smirk. He hadn’t felt this thrilled in a long time. 

Just her shifting gaze was making his heart race; anticipating her eventual lunge from the stool. Her failed escape. And she did lunge, quicker than he’d have thought but he already had a head start and she didn’t have a chance. In the heat of the moment, when he got her in his grasp, he remembered to clap a hand over her mouth before wrapping an arm around her; pinning arms to body so tightly he felt her breath seep out between his fingers.

She struggled, of course, she did. 

She jerked and kicked back at his legs. Vara even tried to get her teeth around to bite at his hand, only managing to graze her teeth along the heel of his palm. But all of this only made him groan. Her plush arse was shoved right into his groin and it was almost good enough to get him off right then and there.

He brought her back behind the bar, pushed her down into the worn wood and pressed her hips into the edge with his own, “You’re a tough woman to get at you know. Can’t say I wasn’t surprised to find you here.” He leaned down to inhale the scent of her hair, having wondered how she smelt many times. The aroma of fresh hay and sugar assailed his nostrils. It was strange but delicious and he ground his hips into her backside to feel her squirm some more. “Someone like you isn’t meant to be thieving. Not very good at it are you?”

She stilled, breathing heavily against his hand and shooting hot air from her nose. He must have hit a sore spot because when he gave the shell of her ear a lick she tried to buck him off her, almost succeeding too.

“I hope you know how long I’ve been trying to get between these sweet thighs of yours.” He grabbed at one and squeezed when she tried to scream behind his damp palm. “Maybe that Dragon blood has something to do with this…” He thrust against the cleft of her arse and felt his eyes drop closed. The feeling sent a shot of pleasure down his legs and back into his balls. 

As he lingered against her rump, grinding slowly without really thinking about it, he felt her tongue on his palm - just a small lick. He nearly spilled in his breeches when she tongued the salt off his hand, moaning softly as she did. 

By Talos, he nearly gave a victory call when she pushed back into his hips, running her arse up along the hard line of his contained cock. 

“I knew you needed it too,” he gasped, feeling dizzy when he went to unlace his breeches, sighing when his thick cock sprang free. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she saw it. In the rash moment of lust, he pulled his hand off her mouth to get at the seam of her own breeches, rubbing his cock on her covered arse as he did so. 

It felt like he drank a whole barrel of mead. 

Each thought was swimming in a haze of desire. Maul had never wanted to fuck a woman so badly...which might have been why it took him by surprise when she whipped around and shouted into his chest.

His back banged hard against the shelves, spilling empty mugs and bottles of mead where they crashed on the stone floor. His vision cut to black for a second and then he saw her, standing before him. She cursed, grabbed his breastplate and threw him to the ground. He was too dazed to react. 

Through blurry vision, he saw her working at her breeches. Pale, creamy flesh was exposed and he could see her chuking her boots behind her and wiggling out the leather before kneeling down to straddle his hips.

The slick contact of her heated cunt and his pulsing cock almost stung.

She thrust along the long, thick length and moaned and then…he went still with a whisper from her sweet lips. He couldn’t move his arms, couldn’t curl his fingers, could only clench his jaw as she took his cock in her hand and sunk down on him - her tight heat sucking him in all the way to the base. 

For a second he saw a monster in her. Green eyes flashing bright and her teeth taking on a sharp edge. Something inhumane sounded out from her throat and then she was slapping herself up and down on his lap; sheathing and unsheathing him within her snug confines and pulling pleasure from him the likes he’d only imagined. 

She burned with heat. Vara, he wanted to call her name - wanted to grab her hips and work her over his cock until they were both shaking with release, but once he felt his balls tightened and his stomach clench with imminent release she stopped, going still in his lap.

“Maul,” she whispered.

He raised his gaze up from her sopping wet cunt, wrapped around his thickness, to her flushed face. There was something animal in her. That sweet innocent Breton gaze he’d been drawn to was transformed into a hunter, one that found it’s prey and was reveling in it. 

“Your cock is lovely...but I have a feeling you knew that already. Just couldn’t wait to give it to me could you?” she grinned and his cock twitched within her, “Well, how do I feel now that you're within me?”

He tried to respond but only hoarse nonsense came out. It seemed to amuse her to no end, for she chuckled - the vibrations finding their way around his cock and making him groan. Just a bit more and he’d finish. The idea both exciting and worrying. Her body churned slowly over him and he could feel his fingers twitch and his hips jerk up erratically. She didn’t shout him down again or whisper in that strange tongue, just moved with him, moaning so loudly he was surprised no one came bursting through the door yet.

“So much better than Hemming’s…” she sighed.

The confirming of Hemming’s cock having been in her - the idea of that little shit getting to her before he had - he felt his arms tingle and quickly he grabbed her hips with weak hands, trying to move her quicker and harder in his lap. Her quiet laugh sent him reeling with jealousy. The strength in his limbs was returning but he played weak, pretending his fingers couldn’t dig deep into the flesh of her hips as she braced her palms on his chest and slid back and forth agonizingly slow. “Don’t be jealous, you're only my third man yet…I bet you can’t even count high enough to mark me, Maul.”

She was right, but she was also gonna get the fucking he had been fantasizing about for so long now. And if it was any good as he imagined, she’d be crawling back to him for more.

While she was languishingly rocking her hips over his cock he seized her hips and flipped her over, glass narrowly missing her neck. She struggled weakly, proof she wanted this more than she’d ever admit.

Quickly he pulled a long bare leg over his shoulder, spread her other thigh wide and shove himself so deep inside her he could hear her choke on a sob. Then when she was gasping at how deep he could go, he gave her the fucking of his life.

Dimly he could hear the door behind him creak open when she cried out his name, urging him on faster, harder and deeper. He could barely hear voices speaking behind him as he curled his abdomen, feeling his thighs burn as he violently fucked her into the ground, watching her lips go red as she bit at them, trying to contain the dirty things she said. 

Either the lads behind him left or their presence was drowned out by the wailing of the Dragonborn. It mattered neither as he braced a palm at the side of her head, covering her with his body. He thrust within her quivering cunt all the faster, all the harder.

She came on a silenced scream, shaking and jerking like a wild animal caught in a cage. He wanted to come inside her, spill his seed both for the simple pleasure of it and to mark her as only a man could. But once she came he was kicked off - too shocked to do much else but fall back on his arse while she followed him with her hand wrapped tight around his cock.

Her slick hand fucked him quickly, and her lips on his jaw were hot and wet. 

He came from all that alone, spilling himself all over her hand and bare mound. 

In the pleasurable haze, he turned his head and caught her lips in a hungry kiss, feeling her tongue slide into his mouth and teeth graze his upper lip. A mouth as hot as her cunt. He groaned loudly, jerking into her slick palm as she squeezed, draining him dry.

After that, he hadn’t seen her until the meeting in High Hrothgar. The taste he’d gotten from her had left him more hungry than before and in the months following their brief encounter he’d searched around Riften, making more trips to the Cistern than usual in hopes of seeing her. But she had disappeared, leaving what little she’d had with the guild and not a word as to where she’d gone. 

Months had gone by like years and he’d found himself dreaming of her all too often. Mainly dreaming of her sweet cunt wrapped around him, but other times innocent nonsense that made him irritable the next day.

When the war had escalated and a meeting had been called he looked at it as an excuse to get her off his mind. Maven had chosen him to accompany her and so he had followed without a word. 

Only when they had all taken their seats in the temple, most of them gawking at its architecture, did he see her. Dressed in strange robes, with a fur sash. Her hair was down and braided and there was steel where he’d seen naivety before. She looked older, but not worn out. It was as though she’d become a dragon made flesh.

She spoke with authority and demanded attention.

It made him hard, and when they broke for drinks and food, many of the Jarls and Generals bickering amongst themselves, he slid away to follow after her. 

Vara was standing before a paned window in a black-stoned hallway, far away from the rest. When he paused beside her looking down at the new angled features of her face she smirked.

“Third room from the end of the hall. Don’t keep me waiting,” she whispered it to the window and then was gone down the corridor. He waited one long minute before following after her.

It wasn’t even a full minute later that he was balls deep within her, propping her up against a hard wall in the dark of one of the rooms. One of her strong legs was laying straight against his chest, the other he pinned high with a grip behind her knee, fucking into her hard and fast. She was quiet this time, only whimpering softly as he hissed and groaned as lowly as he could manage. 

Her thigh shook in his grip and her cunt clenched tightly with her orgasm, but he’d been without her so long he held his own back and continued despite her initial struggle and pleading that she couldn’t stand it. Her beating fists on his chest soon turned into a hard grip around his back, pulling him into her deeper and deeper, over and over again until - when she came again - he followed right after her.

This time, he came inside and she merely sighed as he gave a few slow final thrusts.

When she spoke again before the council - her cheeks tinted a soft pink and her voice no less demanding - he smirked within the shadows knowing how he’d made her sing for his cock not moments ago.

Another month went by, new crops for the meadery and word came that the Imperials had won. Not soon after Maven had been appointed Jarl of Riften and him her loyal housecarl. He got to kill now. And slowly but surely the need for the little Breton took a back seat to the new job he reveled in.

A month into Mavens new role and Vara turned up. She met with Maven, talking behind closed doors most of the evening before he saw them sharing a meal at the long hall. He remained at Maven’s side that night, only a foot behind her as Vara spoke soft and sweet to his Jarl. 

The Dragonborn had changed in this past year since he’d met her.

But later that night he realized her desire for him had only grown...along with another part of her.

She came to him when he was in bed, naked and already under his furs. He could smell her even if he couldn’t see her. And when she crawled over him, pulled the furs from his lap and pressed his palm to her protruding belly he growled. Her lips skimmed his stubbled jaw before whispering darkly, “You are mine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little love letter to one of those characters I enjoyed but never had much showtime. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr ----> http://brimbrimbrimbrim.tumblr.com/


End file.
